1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power generating apparatus and more specifically to portable aqua power generating apparatus particularly for sailboats.
The aqua turbo generator of the present invention is a cylindrical device with two major parts: a turbine and a generator. The turbine is located in the frontal portion of the device and is connected to the generator in the rear of the device through a set of gears. A conical shaped filter pointed forward is located in the front of the turbine to prevent clogging of the device. The size of the filter opening is smaller than the spacing between the turbine blades so that any particular matter that passes through the filter can freely pass through the turbine and out the aqua turbo. At the junction between the conical filter and the main body of the unit, the water is deflected into the filter by a special deflector thus forcing the water to pass through the turbine. The turbine is located immediately behind the conical filter. The size of the turbine and the generator depend on the electrical requirements and use. The turbine is connected to the generator through a set of gears and a brake.
The gears and the brake are controlled from the boat deck. The generator, gears and the brake are housed in a leak proof enclosure to prevent the entrance of water.
The electricity produced by the generator is transmitted through the electric lines, enclosed in seawater resistant plastic, to the boat deck. Employing the appropriate voltage regulator and transformers, the electricity is distributed to electronic instruments, appliances, and other devices according to the need.
In addition, it is also used to recharge the batteries. Ball joints are used to facilitate the rotation of the turbine and the generator. The passageway of the water through the system is designed to allow for easy and smooth water flow through the system. The device of the present invention can be permanently attached to a boat or portable installation is recommended.
The portable unit can be easily pulled out of the water for cleaning and occasional maintenance. Portable installation is preferred to a permanent one because it is important that the device be continuously submerged, making service of the device difficult on a stationary installation. The portable unit can be removed easily for cleaning and servicing, With a portable installation, the depth of submergence can be controlled, while the permanent installation the depth is fixed and cannot be varied.
To operate the device, it is lowered in the water behind a boat sufficiently deep so that it is continuously submerged. As the boat moves, the water enters the unit in the front portion of the device through a conical filter, passes through the turbine and begins to rotate it. The turbine rotation is transmitted through a set of gears to the generator. The transmission increases multi-fold the speed of rotation of the generator thus producing ample amounts of electric power. After passing through the turbine, water flows around the generator housing and out the back of the unit. The flow of water also acts as a coolant maintaining the generator temperature at a constant level and preventing overheating.
The invention could also be used as a means of generating primary electricity to meet the needs of one family or several households located close to rivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other power generating apparatus designed to generate aqua power. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,947 issued to Sicard on Sep. 20, 1977.
Another patent was issued to Coffer on Oct. 11, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,253. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,425 was issued to Treat on Feb. 27, 1979 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 13, 1984 to Vary as U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,480.
Another patent was issued to Quintal on Aug. 28, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,606. Another patent was issued to Wiggs on Feb. 16, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,195. Another patent was issued to Hesh on Sep. 19, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,408. Another patent was issued to Bynum et al. on Jul. 1, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,170. Another patent was issued to Tether on Jan. 26, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,228. Another patent was issued to Szpur on Sep. 7, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,909. Another patent was issued to Bergstein on Sep. 7, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,947,678. Another patent was issued to Woodbridge et al. on Feb. 1, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,653.
Furthermore, an underwater generator is disclosed on the Internet site www.jademountain.com.
A rotary device driven by a moving fluid, such as water or air, for generating a rotary movement comprises a cylindrical or frusto-conical rotor having a vertical axis, the rotor having a plurality of identical blades distributed around the periphery of the rotor, each blade having a symmetrical aerodynamic profile and being mounted so as to freely rotate about a substantially vertical axis parallel to its leading edge. The device may be used to power a screw driven boat, a wheeled vehicle or other machinery.
A power generating apparatus, the construction and size of which may vary from a relatively small domestic version for individual homes to a larger commercial version for power stations, comprises a device to be anchored in and driven by a substantially horizontally flowing water stream and includes a body having an endless chain horizontally mounted on sprocket wheels fixed on spaced, vertical, rotatable shafts, the chain being continuously driven by water flow driving a plurality of paddles attached thereto and arranged to be pivotable between a vertical position to be propelled downstream by water flow through a chute and a substantially horizontal position for low-drag movement upstream back to the chute inlet, track and roller support means for the paddle assemblies and a drag bar for raising and lowering the paddles from vertical to horizontal and back then to vertical position.
Apparatus for generating electrical energy useful for powering of the electrical apparatuses associated with the operations of a vehicle, boat, residence, or other structure, including a bank of batteries associated with one of said structures and provided for furnishing the electrical energy necessary for its operations, an electrical energy producing solar panel operatively disposed with the structure for creating electrical energy for recharging of its bank of batteries, and, an impeller driven alternator, the impeller being rotated through the efforts of air passing thereby, providing also for selectively recharging of the bank of batteries of one of the identified structures. In the preferred instance, the structure comprises an electric powered vehicle, incorporating front and rear wheels, with a variable speed direct current electrical motor associated with the said wheels, gearing interconnected between the motor and the wheels, with the solar panel or alternator charged batteries conducting the electrical energy to the motor to attain its revolving and the consequent rotation of the vehicle wheels for inducing movement.
A hydro-turbine device includes a frame mounted in a channel through which water flows, the frame mounting a horizontal shaft carrying a turbine wheel having spaced end plates between which extend a plurality of arcuate vanes. A cover is mounted over the rear of the turbine wheel, and carries an extension on the front thereof that has an arcuate scoop mounted on its under side. The arcuate scoop is arranged to capture water flowing toward the turbine wheel and direct it centrally against the concave rear faces of the vanes, so as to effect maximum energy removal from the water. The cover is positioned and arranged to enhance aspirator action for efficiently removing spent water from the turbine wheel.
A system for charging the battery and operating the electrical accessories of a sailboat is disclosed. The system comprises an alternator having a stator winding adapted for connection to the battery through suitable current rectifiers and a rotor field winding coupled to the auxiliary propeller shaft of the boat. Circuit means for controlling the energization of the field winding of the alternator from the output voltage of the stator winding, so as to permit the alternator to provide adequate current to charge the battery and operate the electrical accessories of the sail-boat, and a voltage regulator adapted for connection to the field winding of the alternator for controlling the output voltage of the stator winding when such output voltage reaches a predetermined value.
A water power apparatus, composed of independent, uniquely combined, and improved design features, which provides for: (1) side pontoons, the respective bows of which angle water away from the water flowing directly into the paddle wheels; (2) the addition of wheels to the cone shaped legs so as to enable vessel positioning in shallow water areas; (3) vertically dividing each respective side paddle wheel set in half, via a solid disk division extending vertically, at a right angle to, and from, the central axle to the outside extreme end of the paddle blades, off-setting the 90 degree spaced paddle blades in each such divided set by 45 degrees, and enclosing the extreme ends of each such set of divided paddle wheels via a similar solid, vertical disk enclosure extending vertically, at a right angle to, and from, the central axle to the outside extreme end of the paddle blades; (4) a gearing system utilizing the outside edge perimeter of a side paddle wheel disk enclosure, adjacent to the center boat, via vertically extended bars and/or pegs engaging roller bearings or sprockets attached to a common axle, with a sprocket or pulley in the center, extending across the forward section of the central boat from one paddle wheel to the other; (5) an angled, retractable, solid forward water deflection screen to slow and/or stop the paddle wheels via slowing and/or stopping the water striking the paddle wheels; (6) cupped flanges around the paddle wheel axle and gearing axle to prevent water from draining into shaft roller bearings; and (7) a cover for the paddle wheels to inhibit adverse effects from wind and/or water spray.
The disclosed portable water-powered electric generator unit has a tubular form with opposite open inlet and outlet ends defining a longitudinal flow path for the moving stream water. The tubular form defines a converging venturi terminating at a throat between the inlet and outlet ends. an electric dynamo, having a sealed housing and external driving propeller means, is supported in the flow path downstream of the throat, with the propeller means at the throat. The inlet end is between 2-5 times larger in area than the venturi throat, to speed up the water passing through the propeller means. The tubular form and housing together define a diverging venturi downstream from the throat, decelerating the water with minimal losses before exiting from the open outlet end. The open outlet end is 1.1-1.5 times larger in area than the open inlet end, whereby the slightly faster surrounding stream water blending with the exiting water at the open outlet end may tend to accelerate the exiting water slightly for added efficiencies. A buoyancy chamber, with remotely operated valve and gas pressure means, is on the portable electric generator unit to regulate its overall buoyancy, for adjusting its operative depth of use in the stream.
The Atmospheric/Aqua Turbine is an apparatus for producing energy by allowing air or water to be metered by controls through an adjustable air or water scoop into twin turbines to produce electricity when the atmospheric/Aqua Turbine is installed on vehicle or a boat and the vehicle is traveling at 30 mph or more or in the case of the boat the boat is traveling at 8 to 10 mph or more.
An auxiliary propulsion system for a boat or other marine vessel according to the invention incorporates an electric motor/transmission device for generating locomotive force to propel the boat or vessel, an electrical power supply for providing electrical energy to drive the electric motor/transmission device, at least one electrical energy generating device for generating electrical energy through conversion from one of at least sunlight, wind motion and water motion, a charging circuit having a device for controlling charging of the power supply with electrical energy from the energy generating device, and a device for controlling speed and direction operation of the electric motor/transmission device. In operation, electrical energy is inputted into the electric motor/transmission device from the electrical power supply and locomotive force is thereby generated by the electric motor/transmission device when the primary propulsion system of the boat or other marine vessel is inactive. Electrical energy to be stored in the electrical power supply is generated by converting at least one of sunlight, wind motion and water motion into electrical energy.
A series of floating turbine rotors each have a tubular hub with outwardly projecting blades, and the rotors are connected in general axial alignment by a flexible driven shaft. The shaft includes tubular floating connector shafts and flexible couplings, and each rotor is connected to drive the shaft through a one-way ratchet clutch. One or more lines of the connected floating rotors are anchored within moving water of a river or in the waves flowing into a seashore, and the rotors drive each flexible shaft which, in turn, drives an electric generator through a fly-wheel and a power converter or drives an air compressor for producing compressed air which is stored in underground tanks and later used to drive an electric generator through an air turbine.
An improved liquid rotor device is provided having a cylindrically shaped hub, which is supported by a horizontal shaft, and having several curved blades which are attached to the outer portions of the rotating hub. The horizontal shaft preferably rotates with the hub so that it can mechanically drive a device such as an electrical generator. The multiple blades mounted to the exterior surface of the hub are curved such that the longitudinal axis of each blade is parallel to the axis of rotation (i.e., the horizontal shaft). Each blade is arcuate in shape and preferably comprises a portion of the cylindrical wall of a hollow cylinder. In one embodiment of the, the rotating hub and blades sub-assembly is surrounded by a hollow cylindrical housing that is entirely submerged in a liquid, such as water. The surrounding hollow cylindrical housing has an inlet to receive the liquid into the area of the rotating blades and an outlet through which the liquid is discharged. The inlet preferably is in communication with the discharge of a constricting chamber that has a large opening area and a small discharge area, such as a portion of a venturi. By use of this chamber, the velocity of the liquid is increased as it approaches the inlet.
A submerged reciprocating electric generator is placed below the ocean surface and creates electric power from the surface ocean swells. The generator coil reciprocates linearly in response to an external force acting on a float by passing ocean swells. A cable connects the float on the ocean surface with the reciprocating coil of the submerged generator. A magnetic field is focussed through the coil as it reciprocates, creating an electromotive force in the coil. The magnetic field is created in such a manner as to provide uniform field of a single magnetic orientation throughout the entire length of motion of the reciprocating coil. The generator includes a base formed on the ocean floor supporting magnetic core having a generator coil movably mounted therein and connected to a float with a cable passing through cable alignment bearings. Electromagnetic windings are mounted at the closed end of the generator magnetic flux core.
The present invention discloses an underwater generator for use with a surface vessel having a cylindrical housing with two major parts: a turbine and a generator. The turbine is located in the front portion of the device and is connected to the generator in the rear of the device through a set of gears. A conical shaped filter pointed forward is located in the front of the turbine to prevent clogging of the device. The size of the filter rib openings is smaller than the spacing between the turbine blades so that any particulate matter that passes through the filter can freely pass through the turbine and out the housing. At the junction between the conical filter and the main body of the housing, the water is deflected into the turbine by a special deflector thus forcing the water to pass through the turbine. A water flow passage is provided for a water outlet and a leak proof enclosure surrounds the gears and generator. The housing is connected to the vessel by way of mounting frame.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable aqua turbo generator designed to provide electrical power particularly for sailboats.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that produces electricity continuously while the sailboat is in motion, transmitting power for operation of instruments, appliances and to recharge batteries aboard the vessel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an aqua turbo generator consisting of a cylindrical housing containing a turbine, located in the front portion of the device and is connected to a generator in the rear of the device, through a set of transmission type gears. Also, a conical shaped filter pointed forward is located in the front of the turbine to prevent clogging.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a conical shaped filter pointed forward and is located in the front of the turbine to prevent clogging of the unit. The filter opening is smaller then the spacing between the turbine blades so that any particular matter that passes through the filter can freely pass through the turbine and out the aqua turbo.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a leak proof enclosure, housing a generator, gears and brake and is controlled from the boat deck.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a unit that electricity is produced by the generator and transmitted through power lines enclosed in seawater resistant plastics, to the boats deck and distributed to the electrical instruments, appliances and to recharge batteries.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a seawater resistant, portable, aqua turbo generator that is lowered into water behind a sailboat, sufficiently deep so that it is continuously completely submerged, so as the boat moves water enters the turbine through a conical shaped filter located at the front of the device, and rotates the turbine. This rotation is transmitted through a set of transmission type gears to a generator. After passing through the turbine, the water flows around the generator housing and out the rear portion of the aqua turbo and acts as a coolant preventing overheating. The generated electrical power is transmitted to the deck of the vessel via seawater resistant power lines and distributed to electronic instruments, appliances and battery recharger.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim.